Two plus one
by Lerione
Summary: Sai is staying with Heihachi. Hikaru has a twin. They learned go at earlier age, but Hikaru didn't really study it seriously although he secretly loves the game. When some events took place, will Hikaru stop or pursue his go?   I can't make summaries...
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hikaru has a twin brother. They are going to stay with grandparents because their father is relocated overseas by his company and their mother is coming with him. Sai is sickly older cousin/relative of Hikaru, his parents has passed and afterwards Sai is staying with Shindou Heihachi (who must be very happy to get someone to play go with).**

**Ps: Sai came first, and then later the twins came. They first met when the twins are 9years old. **

**edit: Sai is 15 years old.  
><strong>

**Just had the idea so decided to try and write it. English is not my 1****st**** language and this is my 1****st**** fanfic. Sorry if I make mistakes here and there. The storyline won't follow the manga, although I might add portions of the story here. No pairings intended. I like Hikaru and Akira but I love their rivalry above anything else XD**

**edited a bit (21/9/2011)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Listen to grandpa and grandma while we are away, okay? Can you do that for me, boys?"

A woman said while pressing the bell on the door in front of them. The bell's sound echoing inside of the house while they wait for someone to open the door.

"Heh, chill out, mom. I can take care of myself just fine." one of the boys, Hikaru, answered with a smile and smug expression on his face.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll keep an eye on him so that he won't do anything stupid." The other boy said with reassuring tone to his mother.

"What do you mean by anything stupid, Aki?"

"What you always do, Karu."

"I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"What!"

"When you picked a fight with one of the upperclassmen, they went to me because they thought it was me. I had to clean up the mess after that. And then during the time when we went to the shopping mall and you somehow gotten yourself lost in the middle of Food Court. There's also that incident when you-"

"Argh! Shut up already! You're so noisy, hideaki!"  
>He said while covering his ears, obviously not wanting to hear anything from his brother while the other seems to have so many things to say about how many times Hikaru ended up getting himself in trouble and somehow managed to drag him along and making him to tidy things up after him.<p>

"The noisy one is you, hikaru. And call me aniki, I am older than you."

"Only by a few minutes!"

"That still counts."

They continue to argue with each other even though one is shouting loudly like an angered lion while the other one is answering calmly like a teacher explaining why birds can fly to his student. Their mother, Shindou Mitsuko sighed and wondered if it's really a good thing to leave them with their grandparents. Maybe she should rethink the decision? But there's no turning back as she already promised that she will go after her husband and accompany him on his business trip after she made sure that their children are safe with her in-laws.

Just as Mitsuko turned towards her children and wanted to open her mouth to say something to calm the bickering children, the door that they've been waiting to be opened finally opens, revealing an elderly man coming from inside to greet them.

"Mitsuko! I thought you are supposed to come tomorrow!" Shindou heihachi said with a bit of surprise in his voice although anyone can see that he's really happy to see both of his grandchildren that he haven't see for a while from the big smile on his face.

Mitsuko turned to face Heihachi and smiles to her father in-law.

"Yes, father. The flight has been moved forward to this afternoon so I had no choice but to bring them here today instead of tomorrow. I am sorry for troubling you because of my sudden arrival."  
>She bows politely while explaining the reason of why she's been there quite early. It's only 8AM in the morning.<p>

"It's no trouble at all. I am happy to see both of them again after all these times. Right?" Heihachi said while grinning widely at his grandchildren who already stopped arguing and just staring at him. Mitsuko gestured to both boys to greet Heihachi and so they did.

"Yo! Jii-chan!"

"How are you, Ojii-san?"

It's quite funny to see how different lines are said by two similar looking faces. But that's just the way they are. Even though Hideaki and Hikaru are twins, the only things that confirm they are twins are their faces. Apart from that, their personality is completely opposite of each other. Hideaki is a polite, well-mannered, and prefer staying indoors to read books while Hikaru is a brash, active, who likes playing soccer. It's a wonder how these boys can be similar yet so different at the same time.

"Hikaru! Be more polite to your grandpa!" her mother said with embarrassed face while looking at Heihachi to see his reaction on Hikaru's greetings. To her surprise, heihachi just laughed and patted both of the boys' heads.

"It's okay, it's okay. I get the feeling this place will get livelier now that the two of you are here. I bet grandma will think so too." he said with a happy smile on his face.

Mitsuko just smiled hearing what Heihachi just said. Probably it's not such a bad idea to leave their boys with them after all… Both Heihachi and his wife have been saying that they have been dying to see their children again. The last time they saw them was a few months ago during Heihachi's birthday. After looking at her watch, she decided that it's time for her to go back and prepares some more stuffs before flying off in a few hours so she hugged her children for one last time.

"I am going now. You two be good boys and listen to Grandpa and Grandma, okay?" she said with a bit of shaky voice and teary eyes when she finally let them out of her embrace.

"uh-huh. No worries." said Hikaru with a smile, not wanting to make her mother worry while Hideaki just nods reassuringly at her mother. She just smiled, trying to hold her tears. After saying a few more words to Heihachi, she proceeds to ride the taxi that has been waiting for her. They stayed outside, looking at the taxi until it's finally out of their sight.

"Let's go inside. Grandma must be waiting for us."

"Jii-chan, I want that room near that sakura tree!" shouted Hikaru to his grandfather while running towards the said room and opens the sliding door right away before he can say anything.

A figure with long hair sitting on the chair near the window seemed to be surprised at the sudden appearance of Hikaru into the room but he quickly gained his composure and slowly standing up to greet them.

"My name is Fujiwara Sai. Nice to meet you, Aki-chan, Karu-chan. Heihachi-san has told me so many things about both of you." said Sai with a soft smile to the twins

**A/N:**

**Hikaru's twin is named Hideaki. Yup, he's an OC, personality wise, he's opposite of hikaru, a bit of Akira maybe. I wonder if any of you thinks I made Akira as Hikaru's twin when Hikaru said Aki? Lol. I just want him to have a name with 'light' in it like Hikaru.**

**Reviews will be nice to help me get better in writing : D **

**Not sure what category to put. Next chapter is fast forward to the point where Sai and the twins already getting along~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: And so it started

**A/N:**

**I changed the Shindo twins' age, so they were 9 years old when they learned go, okay? And I decided Sai's gonna be 6 years older than them. I tried to not use a lot of Japanese terms, but I decided to use some such as seiza, baka, etc as they are quite common. And I am sorry for the inconsistency and OOC-ness that may/already occurred~  
><strong>

**This chapter was completely written on my cellphone, lol. I hope you enjoy it~! It made me happy if there are people reading it~**

**Feel free to ask me questions or just simply commenting on my grammar errors whatsoever ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : And so on<strong>

Heihachi reached for the newspaper he just picked up along with some letters and brochures that just arrived this morning. He slowly flipped over page by page while skimming through the articles, hoping to find something that might catch his interest. After a few minutes of browsing, he sighed and put away the newspaper. Maybe he should have gotten a subscription of go weekly news instead of just his usual newspaper. Sai would surely loved that as well.

It's been one year since the twins came to live with them. Heihachi didn't know what magic Sai used on his grandchildren, but Sai managed to get their attention on go. It was still understandable for Hideaki, but Hikaru as well? Heihachi himself had been trying for years to teach Hikaru about go, but Hikaru always slipped away from his go lessons the moment he took his eyes off of him. But then again, it's Hikaru. He couldn't even imagine that grandchild of his can stay still for a mere five minutes, let alone sitting in seiza for a game of go that will take at least an hour (or maybe even less if he went mercilessly at him). He smiled fondly at the memories and stood up.

_"Maybe I'll ask Sai to play a game with me."_

Or so he thought before he heard a loud scream coming from the 2nd floor.

"Sai, you bastard! You didn't go easy on me at all! Devil!"

"Hikaruuuuuuuu~~ One more game~ Ne, please? One more game."

"So that you can cut me into half again? No way! You went easy on Aki and played shidougo with him before but you beat me so badly even before we reached yose! I don't wanna play with you anymore!"

"Sai-nii didn't go easy on me, my moves were just better than your suicide moves after all." said Hideaki, not looking at Hikaru as he is concentrating on the book on his hands.

Hikaru glared at his twin brother before storming out, almost crashing into Heihachi in the process.

"Jii-chan! I am going to the park to play soccer with Shirou!" shouted Hikaru and soon he was out of their side.

Heihachi just stared at Hikaru's outburst and looked at Hideaki who just shrugged and returned to his book. Then he looked at Sai as if waiting for the sobbing young man in front of him to give him explanations about what just happened.

"I-I just.. Because Hikaru.. So much better already.. I didn't go easy on him.. Sob.."  
>Sai tried to explain what happened while wiping his tears with his yukata's sleeves.<p>

"I still want to play.. And Aki said he has a test coming up tomorrow so he can't play with me.. Hikaruuuuuuu~ Come back, I'll give you more handicaps!"

Sai started sobbing again like a little child while Hideaki muttered something like Hikaru would get even more angrier if Sai had offered to give his brother more handicaps and went out of the room. Heihachi just let out a soft laugh and settled himself in front of the goban.

"How about a game with me, Sai?" said Heihachi while he collected all the scattered go stones and put it inside the goke.

Looking up to Heihachi, Sai immediately stopped crying and scurried over to start a game with Heihachi.  
>"Hai, Heihachi-san! Onegaishimasu."<p>

"Onegaishimasu."

* * *

><p>Heihachi took black and placed a stone on the board and Sai placed his stone immediately with a happy smile on his lips.<p>

*pa-chi*

*pa-chi*

The sound of stones hitting the goban continuously as silence filling up the entire room. Heihachi stopped and think for a while before finally made his move. Sai analyzed the board for a moment and reached for the goke...

"Sai, how are my grandchildren fare against you? You've been teaching them go since they came last year.." said Heihachi out of sudden.

Sai's hand stopped in the midair for a moment before he made his move, crushing Heihachi's territory and strengthening his at the same time.

*pa-chi*

"They have lots of talent. As of now, Hideaki is stronger than Hikaru. He knows when is the time to attack and defense, he's really good at devising strategy."

Heihachi stared at the goban hard, realizing that his group on the left area had been killed completely by Sai's last move.

"As for Hikaru... He has a lot of tricks on his sleeve and he's good at laying traps but.. He tends to make mistakes due to his inexperience and impatience. Furthermore, seems like he prefers playing soccer than go. He keep saying that it's an old men game."

Heihachi laughed loudly and Sai looked at him with question marks on his face.

"That's Hikaru alright. But still, I am amazed you were able to teach him go. Heck, I tried so many times since he was two and it's all been unsuccessful!"

"But they are both are so talented! I want to teach them more... I want to see how further they can improve...! But Hideaki is more interested in studying and Hikaru prefers playing soccer.."

_("Nevermind about Hikaru playing soccer but Hideaki doing his study is actually sounds right. I really couldn't find a word when everytime Mitsuko asked how is Hikaru's grade at school...")_Heihachi thought silently but of course he didn't say it to Sai.

In the next room, Hideaki completely heard their conversation.

"For that baka, first he needs to stop protecting his pride." he sighed and went back to his book.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hikaru was waiting at the park for his friend. He tapped his feet impatiently while looking around with fierce eyes.<p>

("He's sooooooooooo gonna die. I've been waiting for 20 minutes in this heat!")

Just as he thought that, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hikaru~!"

"YOU ARE LATEEEEEEEEEE. DAMMIT YOU ARE SUPER LATE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, SHIROU?"

Hikaru shouted and pointed at Shirou who just stopped in front of him. Shirou inhaled loudly before he answered Hikaru's fuming question.

"Sorry. Huff. Cousin. Huff. Came. Huff. Played. Huff. Go. Huff. Forgot the time.."  
>he said breathlessly while wiping his sweats with his shirt.<p>

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF THE PRIME MINISTER CAME BUT I'VE BEEN WAITING- Eh wait, what did you say?"

"Mycousincame. Askedmetoplaygo. ThenIforgotaboutmeetingyou"

Hikaru blinked while trying to decipher what his friend was talking about.  
>"You played go! I thought you said that's old men game!" he said in protest when he finally understood. Shirou always teased him about playing go whenever he saw Hikaru played the game in his grandfather's house.<p>

"Yeah, I know! But the netgo he showed me is really interesting so I played it so many times until I lost track of time, hehe~"

"Netgo?"

"Yup, my cousin is one of the developer so he asked me to be one of the beta testers. Not everyone can login to the site at the moment as it's under development. Only a few hundreds people are selected from all over the world, but there are also some pros taking part. Uhhh what did he say again... Contract with the company or whatever..."

Shirou closed his mouth and looked at Hikaru when he noticed the boy with bleach bang was looking at him with wide eyes. He grinned as he knew Hikaru already forgot about his tardiness even though he was sure the other boy was ready to beat him just a few minutes ago.

"Do you also want to be one? He asked me whether I can get a few more people to be the testers anyway. All we got to do is play and let him know if there are any kind of errors during the game."

"Can I?"

"Sure! Let's go to my house. He can explain it to you better than me. Come on!"

Hikaru followed his friend with throbbing heart and huge grin on his face. Who knows, maybe he can secretly train and beat Sai someday! The very thought of beating Sai made his grin even wider as he quickened his steps to catch up with Shirou.

* * *

><p><strong>More AN : When hideaki was talking about Hikaru's pride, he meant about how Hikaru not admitting that he loves playing go and said that it's an old men game instead.**


	3. Chapter 3: My username is

**A/N: Hello, I am surprised to see there are more people reading this fic. I am glad if you found this story worth reading :)**

**The plot is moving slowly, I know~  
><strong>

After a few minutes of walking (or running to be exact since Hikaru just couldn't wait to try the netgo that Shirou mentioned), they arrived at Shirou's house. The house is in the traditional japanese style and it's quite big as well, with a garden filled with bonsais and several different kinds of flowers that Hikaru didn't bother to know the names. Shirou poked his head in the living room while Hikaru decided to wait for him in the hallway.

"Tadaima, okaa-san."

"Okaeri, Shirou. Why did you leave in a hurry just now? Kai was looking for you because you were gone when he finished his phone call…"

"Ah… I forgot I have a promise to play with Hikaru today so I went to fetch him first. Where is Kai-niisan?"

"He is in guest room, still working on his… thing."  
>Shirou's mother answered with uncertain tone as she had no idea what his nephew was working on.<p>

"I see. Thanks, kaa-san."  
>Shirou hurriedly came out and dragged Hikaru to the said room, ignoring Hikaru's protest about how Shirou's choking him and that he could walk on his own without being dragged.<p>

"Niisannnnnnn~ Here, I brought you one more guinea pig!" Said shirou while he opened the door and pushed Hikaru inside, again, ignoring the protest coming out from Hikaru's mouth.

"Eh, really?"

"Yep, this is Hikaru. Hikaru, meet my cousin, Kai nii-san."

In front of them was a young man in early twenties, no, possibly even older than that. Hikaru couldn't be sure because it seemed baby-face feature is running in Shirou's family. He smirked at Shirou who smacked his head in return.

"You play go? It's really unusual for kids at your age to have an interest in go. I even had to bribe Shirou with free takoyaki to get him trying out the netgo. Come, I'll show you the website. Oh, nice to meet you, Hikaru-kun." He smiled widely at Hikaru, and waved his hand as a sign for Hikaru to come closer so he could see the laptop screen on the table.

"First, you need an internet connection. After that, type the link on the address bar. The website address is this..." He pointed the link on the browser.

"And because it's currently under development, you need a password to get through this warning notice.. But I can just send you an invite to your email so that you won't need the password." He quickly typed something and the notice disappeared, replaced by scenery that reminded Hikaru of the RPG games he played.

"Welcome to LandofGo. If you just registered, it will first take you to character creation and you also need to think of a username. After that, you can just challenge someone for a game or wait for someone to challenge you if you set your status to available. If you win a game, you'll get some coins to buy items for your avatar and then... Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru's expression was completely mixed of confusion and frustration as he had no idea what he just heard.

"Internet, email.. And what's that again.. Invite.. What kind of alien languages are those..." He blinked and looked at Shirou with while Shirou just shrugged with 'don't ask me' written on his face. Sighing, Hikaru decided to start by ask the first question anyway.

"Ummmm... Sorry, what's internet?"

Hearing that question, Kai immediately had a hunch that he would have a long, long day today...

* * *

><p>"You guys still haven't finished?" Asked Shirou again while he rolled over on the floor, A few stacks of mangas was scattered all over the floor. It was so boring listening to Kai's explanation, he already heard it once and there was no way he was going to hear it for the second time. So there he was, wasting his time by reading mangas while Kai tried to explain stuffs to Hikaru. Thankfully Hikaru caught on quickly, he has the brain but he just didn't use it very often, as his mother always said.<p>

"Yup. Hikaru is playing someone right now." Kai answered while looking back at his bored cousin.

"Huh, really? Let me see..."

Shirou got up on his feet and went behind Hikaru to see the game but he found out Hikaru already finished and quickly closed the window like he didn't want Shirou to see something on the screen.

"Hey! Why did you close it!" Shirou protested.

"I already won." Answered Hikaru, crossing both of his arms on his chest, looking overly proud.

"No way! I bet you lost, that's why you are embarrassed!"

"You guys, that's enough! No more of your screaming contest, okay? By the way, it's almost time for dinner... Are you having dinner with us, Hikaru?"

Hikaru was ready to ignore Kai's interruption and shout back at Shirou but Kai's last sentence made him stop. He quickly jumped from the seat.

"Darn! I have to go home! I promised to be back for dinner! Thank you for everything, Kai-san. Shirou, I am going home now!" He said hurriedly as he went out and grabbed his shoes from the shoe rack near the front door as Shirou followed him from behind.

"Ne, what's your username, Hikaru?"

"...Why?"

"So that I can look for you and beat you up of course! Then I'll get a few coins easily. Hehehe."

"Like hell you can. I'll beat you up instead!"

"We'll see! What is it?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you used something lame like Hikaru... Or Hika5?"

"I didn't!"

"Then what is it?"

"..."

Hikaru hesitated before finally said something in an almost audible voice. Shirou stared at him. Stare, stare, stare... Before he finally laughed like crazy. He even had tears on his eyes from laughing too much. He stopped for a second only to burst out laughing again when he saw Hikaru's face.

"Jerk!"

Hikaru opened the door with red face and slammed it as hard as he could. Even when he was outside, he could still hear Shirou's laughter. Before stepping away, he heard Shirou's mother voice from inside the house, asking her son why he laughed so loudly.

* * *

><p>"…You are late."<p>

Hikaru heard his brother's voice as soon as he opened the door. There was a book on his hand. Maybe he has been waiting for Hikaru. He glanced at Hideaki who started at him, waiting for his answer. As he took of his shoes and stepped inside, he sighed and opened his mouth.

"I… lost track of time while playing soccer with Shirou."

"You are lying."

Busted. Not even one second of doubt. He should have known that he could never lie to Hideaki. No, it's not like he couldn't but Hideaki always saw through his lies. Side effect being twins, he guessed. He sighed again.

"…So? Why are you late?"

"….I played netgo at Shirou's house and lost track of time."

"Oh."

And that's all he said as he turned around and said something about they have all already ate and Hikaru should eat his dinner soon.

"Why the heck did you bother asking then…?" Hikaru gritted his teeth and would have started to bash him inside his mind if not for the sudden outburst by a very familiar voice.

"Did someone say go? Ne, Hideaki, Hikaru? Eh? Hikaru played netgo at Shirou's house? What's netgo? Ne, Hikaruuuuuuuuuu~~~~"

Sometimes Hikaru wondered if Sai actually had a go radar on his body. He always knew whenever someone said something about go. Hikaru was ready to run but Hideaki was holding his arm with a smile.

Darn.

That night, Hikaru (unwillingly) spent a few hours explaining to Sai about the netgo.

**More A/N** :

**Let's see if anyone can guess Hikaru's username in this fic. lol**

**Thank you Smozzick and 12417 for reviewing~!**

**Smozzick Thank you for correcting me and I'll try not to betray your expectation :)**

**12417 haha, as I said in the previous A/N, I just wanted his twin to have a 'light' in his name that started with H, so yeah~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Don't laugh at my username!

It was another day at school for Shindou brothers and of course for all the children.

*YAWN*

A big yawn came out and Hikaru felt the drowsiness coming back to him. Shiro turned around to find Hikaru with his opened mouth, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't help but whispered to his best friend curiously.

"Pssshh… What's wrong? Not enough sleep last night?  
>"…."<p>

"OH. Don't tell me you spent all night playing Netgo? Man, you are such a go freak."

Shiro teased Hikaru and smirked at the sleepy boy behind him. Hikaru glared at him with his slightly red eyes, making him flinched in his seat.

"Whooops! Was I wrong?"

"…It's because of that damn Sai."

"Huh?"

"That Sai! He made me explain about the Netgo the whole night. Even we were already in bed, he kept pestering me about it. I couldn't get enough sleep because of it! Damn it!"

"Wow... Fujiwara-san is so extreme. Maybe even more than you..?"

*SMACK*

Hikaru smacked Shirou's head.

"Ouch! What's that for...!"

Hikaru was ready to burst out his answer when they heard a loud voice coming from their teacher.

"You two! Pay attention to the lesson or I'll have you both standing outside!"

"Y-Yes! We are sorry!" they said in unison.

Hikaru mouthed 'It's your fault' while Shirou just grinned and shrugged his shoulders with no remorse on his face.

If felt like the time moved very slow that day, especially for hikaru. He had retorted to solve some go problems that he wrote in his small notebook to keep him awake during the class. He glanced at his teacher's direction every now and then to make sure he didn't get caught this time. And finally the class was over…

"Ne, Hikaru… Want to have a match later?"

Hikaru looked up and saw Shirou grinning at him.

"…Soccer? It's too hot today. Anyway, I can't keep my eyes open for any longer…"  
>Hikaru slumped over his desk and closed his eyes. It felt like he could just sleep there and went home later after his drowsiness subsided.<p>

"Whaa… Hey, don't sleep here! I was talking about a GO match by the way… Ah—"

Shiro suddenly stopped talking. Wondering what happened, Hikaru lazily opened his eyes to find the same face he saw in the mirror when he brushed his teeth every morning, minus the blonde bangs.

"…Since when our class has a mirror?"

His 'supposed to be reflection' smiled and reached out his hands to flick Hikaru's forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Are you awake now?"

That smile was still there. The creepy smile he knew too well since his childhood. Hikaru grumbled something inaudible and let Hideaki dragged him out of the class. He was too sleepy to fight back as all he wanted was a good sleep. Shirou just laughed and said something like even the almighty Hikaru couldn't win against his twin brother.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at home, Hikaru just threw his bag and jumped on his bed. Just when he thought he could get at least an hour of nap, he heard a loud voice called his name the moment his head touched the pillow. He was thinking he would just cover his ears and ignored it but the voiced suddenly got louder until suddenly he could hear that familiar voice right beside him.<p>

"Hikaru! Let's continue what we were talking about yesterday! I want to have matches against everyone from all over the world too. Ne, Hikaruuuuuuu~~"

"NO."

And with that, Hikaru ignored Sai who keep questioning with 'why' until someone entered the room.

"You are bullying Sai-nii again, Hikaru?"

Hikaru got up in an instant and glared at the newcomer.

"I am bullying him? I am the one who being bullied here! If you are my brother, you should've sided with me!"

"What seems to be the problem now?" Hideaki asked again with a calm voice as he always did.

"I wanna play go like Hikaru too!" one childish voice happily joined their conversation before Hikaru could answer.

"Hear that?" Hikaru sleepily said with his closed eyes.

"Just let him play then." Hideaki answered again.

"To register on the site, we need an invitation. Well, I can ask Shirou to send it. But to begin with, we don't have internet connection here, right? So that's it. I am going to slee—"

"We do."

"You hear that, Sai? We do have- Wait, what..? We do? Since when?"

"I asked Grandfather because I said I need it to do research for school's project. It's been connected for almost a month now. If only you pay more attention to what I do, you'll know. Hikaru is such a cold brother. Aniki is very sad…"

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop with that kind of talk. You are making me having goosebumps all over!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!"

"Even though you just said something cute like you wanted aniki to side with you just now… Aniki is hurt."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! S-Stop it! I-I'll call Shiro and ask whether it's possible to send one more invitation!"

Hikaru ran out of the room with lightning speed. It seems like his sleepiness was gone completely. Hideaki laughed softly at his brother's attitude.

"You teased him too much." Sai said, but there's an amused tone hidden in his voice.

"My bad. His reactions are so interesting, I can't help it." Hideaki answered with a smile on his lips.

After a few minutes, Hikaru came back into the room and said that it will take some time before the invitation can be sent because Kai was currently couldn't contacted. But looking at Sai's sad face, Hikaru sighed and said that Sai could look at his matches when he was playing which of course immediately made Sai excited. And soon, all three of them crowded around the computer in the study room.

* * *

><p>"Quick, quick, Hikaru. Turn it on! Ahhhhh~ I can't wait any longer."<p>

"Say that to Hideaki, I have no idea how! Quit pushing me, you are heavy!"

"You'd better learn to do it yourself, Hikaru. I won't be with you forever, you know."

"I'll ask Shirou then. Problem solved. Just turn it on now."

"That's not what I meant… You are impossible… There, it's on. Here, type your login."

"Ummmm… Can you look over there for a minute?"

"What? It's not like I will use your login. I am not interested in playing netgo anyway."

"That's not it!"

"Then type it now."

"Hikaru, quick! I want to see you playing go!"

"Nggghhhhh… F-Fine. Don't laugh, okay!"

Hikaru grumbled and proceeded to type in his username and password while Hideaki and Sai looked curiously, wondering why Hikaru being all secretive. And then they saw it.

"…Pfffftttt!"

"Hey, I told you not to laugh! Hideaki!"

"B-But, your username… Pfftttt… It's… RAMEN? What were you thinking, Hikaru? R-RAMEN! Hahahahaha!"

Hideaki burst out laughing while Hikaru glared at him with red face, either from anger or embarrassment. Sai didn't say anything but it was clear that his shoulders were shaking a bit. Sai tried his best to stifle his laugh and covered it with coughs. Thankfully Hikaru was too busy glaring at Hideaki to notice.

"N-ne, Hikaru, why don't you try playing someone now? I want to see you play!" Sai said after he finally regained his composure.

"Fine. Let's just ignore this baka." Hikaru said with pouty face.

After glaring at Hideaki once, he faced the computer once again and scrolled through the list of online members and challenged a random person. Not long after, his challenge was accepted and the screen changed into grids similar to go boards. The match begins and Sai exclaimed in surprise at every little thing going inside the screen and Hikaru just grinned at his reactions. Soon, Hideaki joined , commenting that Hikaru sucked and he was surprised to see that he was currently winning which of course made Hikaru mad and argued with him while Sai was too occupied by the game. Starting then, Hikaru started to play NetGo more often…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**ruhiko : Thank you! Glad to hear that :)**

**reesessweetie : It will take sometime but yeah, hopefully he will soon XD**

**petites sorcieres : None of it but you knew what the username is by now XD**

**Let me say honestly that I kinda forgot about this until I checked my emails and found notices from ^^;**

**I thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Got the basic idea down but haven't really write for some time so it's kinda awkward to write again somehow. I myself can't wait to insert Akira into the story and begin the fiery rivalry~! 8DD**

**Well then, until next time!^^**


End file.
